


I will protect the innocent (and my love)

by DawnDoe



Series: Let's keep the skies clear together! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Fareeha, Eichenwalde (Overwatch), F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Relationship(s), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDoe/pseuds/DawnDoe
Summary: Fareeha has been send on a mission to Germany with her childhood idol Reinhard and Lena Oxton aka Tracer.Her fight with Angela weights heavy on her conciousness, distacting her, bringing other troubles to her mind.After a successfull mission and a rough night she and Reinhardt visit the old village of Eichenwalde





	I will protect the innocent (and my love)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is an addition to my work "Broken Wings" and takes place between chapters three and four  
> As I said it is an addition and not necessary for the understanding of the plot of Broken Wings although I advice to read at least until chapter three of Broken Wings to understand this one shot for your own enjoyment.  
> It's a quick look at what fareeha is up to between the chapters.

The last days had been hard on her. The fight with Angela weighted heavy on her, distracting her from the mission ahead. Her suit seemed heavier than normal and despite Stuttgart being clouded by storm clouds and the consistent rain, her suit felt hot.  
“Pharah do you copy?” Reinhardts voice sounded through the commlink.  
“Copy.” She mumbled, still distracted with the fight they had. She wasn’t even sure, what ticket Angela off. Maybe she had just been tired and something she said-  
“They are backed up in there. I secured the perimeter and the hostages are save with the police.” Lenas voice was interrupted by heavy breathing but she seemed fine: “We can leave the rest to the police.”  
Fareeha landed on a roof, shouldering her rocket launcher, looking up and down the street that was marked from heavy gunfire an hour previous. With Lena’s ability to jump through time they had cleared it out quickly. Her job had been to keep an eye out for eventual backup which never came so she had been alone with her thoughts for a long time.  
“I have some business to take care of, meet the two of you back at the hotel in a few hours” Reinhardt interrupted her thoughts once again.  
“I’ll meet up with someone, see you later Faree- Pharah” Lena followed and both left the link.  
So here she was, standing on top of a building in a place that couldn’t be any more different to her home, alone with her thoughts.

Ignoring the looks of the receptionist and the hotel staff, she walked through the lobby, still in her suit, the rocket launcher still in her hands, leaving wet footprints on the carped of the entry hall.  
Each of them had gotten their own room. Entering hers she started removing her suit. She was thankful for Torbjörn making sure, that it wasn’t one piece anymore so she could travel with it easily. Her rocket launcher got thrown into a corner of the room.  
Exhausted she let herself slump on the bed, her black hair drenched in sweat pearling down her forehead. The weather troubled her. She wasn’t used to so much humidity and she wasn’t sure how well her suit would deal with it.  
The second she laid down a single ray of sunshine broke through the thick cloud carpet covering the sky, through her window, painting a golden line on the ceiling of her room. The colour reminded her of Angelas hair, soft and thick between her fingers. Her blue eyes shining like the Egyptian skies she loved so dearly, and so deep she could lose herself in them for hours.  
“Why- “she groaned, one hand stretched out in front of her towards the ceiling, the single ray making her sweaty skin glistening and shimmering like it was dipped in liquid gold.  
She had been eager for the mission of bringing Angela back but only for the reason of the stories her mother had told her and the few memories she had of her but the second Angela had walked trough the door, tired and dishevelled, she had fallen head over heels for her.  
She had taken a look behind the facade that was Dr. Angela Ziegler, the well esteemed Doctor, and Mercy, the Doctor of Overwatch and had seen a woman behind it who fascinated her, who was strong enough to bear all the hurt and all the death she must have seen.  
Just the memories of the one night, holding her in her arms, after she had fallen asleep was enough to make her heart pound. Angela had looked so vulnerable in her oversized pullover, her blue eyes darkened by tears. All she needed was to protect her, help her, whatever she could do - it wouldn’t be enough but Angela wouldn’t let her protect her. She didn’t need her protection and apparently, she didn’t want it either.  
Groaning Fareeha sat up.  
The problem wasn’t her being confused about what she felt for Angela, she knew exactly that she fell for her in an alarming speed. The problem was it being an unresolved issue.  
She didn’t want to push this on Angela after she had seen how fragile and vulnerable she was right now. How much she had on her troubled mind. It would only worsen things for her and the last thing she wanted was making this hard on her as long as she wasn’t sure of her feelings towards her.  
But she couldn’t keep it in forever. It distracted her from her work and if she couldn’t concentrate on a mission, people could die because of her.  
The sunray disappeared behind clouds, leaving the room dark again, the only sound being the rain knocking against the window. 

Hours passed by, the sun set, the clock on the nightstand showed a digital 00:00, her holocom in her hands, Fareeha stared at the number she knew belonged to Angela. She could just call her, ask her, how she was, if she had time to talk, apologizing for hurting her feelings and explaining that she had no clue what she had said. She crossed the last part out, a little anger still left in the corner of her mind. It wasn’t her fault, that Angela snapped and she refused to handle her like a porcelain figurine. It wouldn’t do anybody any good.  
If she had just reacted differently, instead of the cold anger she could have just give way for the fire she had felt, pushing Angela against the wall, demanding an answer from her.  
She could see Angela averting her eyes like she had done so often since she re-joined Overwatch but this time she wouldn’t let it slip.  
She put her hand under her chin, forcing her to look in her eyes: “I asked you what’s wrong. Nothing I said excuses your reaction to it.”  
Angelas breathing got quicker and heavy, her cheeks blushing her skin turning hot but still no answer.  
“If you don’t want to talk I can just make you” Fareeha whispered in her ear, kissing the sensitive skin of her neck, sucking and nibbling a trace down to her collar bone. She felt Angelas hands against her shoulders, trying to push her away, struggling against her. Determined she grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall, her lips not leaving Angelas hot skin.  
“Fareeha – “ she heard her gasping, her hands struggling against her strong grip. Directing both of Angelas hands above her head, keeping them there with one hand, her other hand slipping under her sweater, tracing the rim of her jeans, slowly pulling them down, revealing a firm ass covered only with a bit of white lace.  
“- you can’t- ahhh” Angelas complaint got interrupted by a moan as Fareeha directed her attention to her breasts, pushing the lacy bra away, revealing firm breast with piercing nipples, licking and kissing the hot skin, playing with them.

She felt Angela melting under her touch, her knees growing weak.  
Her hand still caressing Angelas breast, she left a trail of kisses up her neck until she found her lips, playfully biting them before pulling her in for a deep kiss.  
Moaning Angela opened her mouth, letting Fareeha push her tongue inside, playing with her, taking her breath away.  
Grinning, Fareeha pushed her legs apart, her hand moving over her smooth skin, down her belly and into her pants. She was rewarded with a gasp, feeling Angela shivering and trembling under her touch she pushed her pants down, rubbing the wet fabric of her panties, making her gasp and moan under her touch. With a quick movement, she ripped the sweater from Angelas body, opening her bra in the process, letting it drop to the ground along with her panties, leaving her shivering and naked before her.

Not being held by her hands any longer Angela slid down the wall, trembling and gasping, hands between her legs. Lifting the shivering Angel in front of her up, she sat her on the counter, Angelas hands grabbing her shoulders, her fingernails leaving bloody marks on her dark skin.  
“That hurts, you know?” she whispered, pulling Angelas legs apart, watching her blush at her hungry eyes taking in the view in front of her. “Tell me what you want, pretty Angel” she whispered, her lips kissing the soft skin of Angelas thighs, making her arch her back, moaning with pleasure. Her lips found the wet hot gap between Angelas legs, her hot breath making the woman in front of her squirm with anticipation.  
“I can’t do anything without you giving consent” she whispered, letting her tongue slide teasingly down her thighs, stopping only inches before her.  
“Don’t make me- “ Angela moaned, her whole body burning with lust, shivering and trembling under Fareehas touch. A finger entering her made her gasp, a wave of heat rushing over her.  
Smirking Fareeha watched as Angela trembled in front of her, closing her eyes, moaning with each movement of her finger sliding in and out of her, deep enough to make her feel her but not enough to satisfy her.  
“Please – “ Angela begged, spreading her legs for Fareeha: “Please take me.”  
Those words were all it took to flush Fareeha with heat and pleasure. Adding a second finger she thrust deep inside Angela, twirling and circling inside her, making her moan and gasp with every movement. Angelas hands entangled in her hair, pulling on it, trying to find hold against Fareehas demanding movements.  
Heat rushed through her body. She wanted to make this Angel of light cum from her movements, making her moan, screaming her name.  
She pulled out her fingers, licking the sweet liquid off them, smirking as she saw Angela watching her, her chest heaving, licking her lips in anticipation.  
The lust burning in her blue eyes send shivers down Fareehas spine. Her hands grabbing Angelas thighs, pulling them apart, her lips inches away from her, she licked her teasingly, being rewarded by a deep throaty moan. Angelas hands clasped down on her shoulders once again, pulling her in, not leaving her any room to navigate and Fareeha was happy to oblige her demands, sinking her tongue deep into her, licking and sucking, tasting her insides, pushing against her hot walls, making her moan and gasp in waves of pleasure.  
“Ahhh… Fareeha… I-“ Angela threw her head back  
Hands grabbing down hard on Fareehas shoulders, Angela came, her insides clenching around her, legs trembling, back arched.  
Satisfied Fareeha got up, taking in the sight of a sweaty, heavily breathing Angela lying in front of her on the counter. It was a beautiful, satisfying sight only surpassed by the noises she had made. 

Fareeha gave her a second to catch her breath, before she pulled her up and into a careful embrace. Weakly Angela hugged her, her head resting on her chest: “I didn’t know – “she moaned as a slight wave of late pleasure came over her: “I didn’t know you meant this way of making me talk.”  
“Well – “Fareeha smirked, brushing her sweaty, golden hair out of her face: “you didn’t really talk much, did you?” She felt Angela smile against her skin, only being hold up by her arms.  
“I didn’t know you felt that way…”  
“What way?”  
“About me… about… us” Angela whispered, hiding her face in Fareehas chest.  
“I didn’t plan on telling you this way.”  
“Worked for me.” Angela looked up, her breathing slowly calming down, a glow in her eyes, smiling shyly: “I-“ she looked down again.  
Pulling her chin up, Fareeha locked eyes with her, letting herself sink into that deep blue: “I love you.”  
Slightly blushing, Angela wrapped her legs around her, pulling her closer to the counter.  
“I love you too-“ she whispered, averting her eyes as soon as the words had left her lips.

A thunder crack ripped Fareeha from her fantasies. Breathing heavily, she lay on her bed, cloths discarded and strewn across the room, the white light of a lightning bolt illuminating the drops of sweat shining on her dark skin like little diamonds. Her bedsheets where thrown down to the ground, the pillows pushed to the sides. It took her some time to calm her racing heart. She really needed to get her fantasies under control or talk to Angela and soon.  
Wrapping herself in her bedsheet she stood up, walking across the room, the picture of a sweaty, naked Angela still behind her eyes. 

The rain wouldn’t let up anytime soon. Sitting down at the window, watching her reflection on the dark glass she let her thoughts wander again. She was glad, that Overwatch had been reunited and she was ecstatic about getting send on her first Overwatch mission with her childhood idol Reinhardt but all of it was overcast by a shadow of some sort.  
Despite the worries she had about Angela, their fight and the dump feeling of the two of them never being anything more than friends - due to lacking feelings and Angela needing some time to adjust - she herself wasn’t sure, what she could bring to Overwatch and it worried her.  
It had been her childhood dream but now that it was achieved, she wasn’t sure what she promised herself of it. It was a goal she had worked for, given up on only to have her hope spark up again with the recall.

But the Overwatch she dreamed of joining had long been destroyed and disbanded.  
A thought crossed her mind: The new Overwatch, the one they were building - She had the ability to shape and form it like her mother had in her days.  
She could follow her in her footsteps to an extend she never had realized. A smile crossed her face. It was a bit ignorant to assume she could shape Overwatch into something new with all the legends by her side, but she could help rebuild Overwatch to what it once was. It wasn’t exactly what she had dreamed of but it was something she could work and strive for, to return Overwatch to its old glory.  
A long sight escaped her as she leaned back on the cold window frame. She had worked her way through the military, up the ranks in Helix Security International until finally she could work in and with the new Overwatch. Her goal had been and still was to protect on a grand scale but she didn’t know any more if Overwatch was the right way to it. Despite of what she had told Angela, she wasn’t entirely sure it being the right thing for her.  
The thought of going back to helix had crossed her mind more than once but she wasn’t ready to give up on her dream yet. The reunited Overwatch was still in its baby shoes.  
She had the need for punching herself for only thinking about leaving the one thing she had worked for her entire life. Just because everything wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies didn’t mean she could just run tail between her legs back to what she was used to.  
She would fight for what was right even if it took all she got.  
Determined she stood up, only to realize that it was three in the morning. She hadn’t gotten a message from Reinhardt or Lena so she went to bed in hopes of returning the next day. 

The rain didn’t seem to cease as she walked out of her room the next day. The hotel lounge had a massive glass front which on a nice day would had given a lovely outlook over the city but on a day like this was only grey. Fareeha spotted Reinhardt on a table, a massive portion of eggs and bacon in front of him and a steaming cup of coffee. She never had German breakfast before and was eager to try those so called Brötchen her mother had told her about.  
The buffet was filled with loads of jam, honey and other sweet stuff. How could a single person eat so much sweet at the start of the day? She found a platter of cheese and German wurst next to some yoghurt and fruit. She decided to take some of everything and returned to the table with a huge mountain of everything.  
“Good morning” Reinhardt greeted her, taking a look at her platter: “First time to Germany I take?” he asked smiling.  
“Yes” she admitted, slightly blushing: “Is it that obvious?”  
“Most people have a preference for breakfast. Sweet or not”, he pointed towards her plate: “You took everything there is. And too little at that.”  
“Too little?” she gave him a sceptical look that turned into a grin: “Maybe for someone your size.”  
Reinhardt shrugged with a smile and turned back to his eggs.  
“Where is Lena?” Fareeha asked in between bites. She hadn’t expected to like sweet for breakfast this much being used to the stuff that was served to them in the army – not bad but focused on being healthy not tasteful.  
“She decided to catch a ride to London.”  
“That’s in England.” Fareeha said surprised.  
“It’s only one to two hours flight from here” Reinhardt shrugged: “she hasn’t seen her girlfriend in a while.”  
“Oh” was all Fareeha could say before the next quickly assembled experiment of breakfast landed in her mouth. “So, what are we going to do today?”, she asked, mouth filled with the taste of honey and butter.  
“I’ll take a quick detour to Eichenwalde. Join me if you want!”  
“I’d love too!” Fareeha sprung up, almost knocking her chair over. She had heard stories like everybody else about this little village in the middle of nowhere and Reinhardt seemed to have his connections to it.  
Reinhardt smiled and pointed her to sit: “Let me finish my eggs first.”

An hour later Fareeha had taken a shower, put on her favourite jeans, top and leather jacket and waited in the entrance hall for Reinhardt. Going to a place of military history - with one of the greatest battles during the omnic crisis having taken place there - with her childhood idol was amazing.  
Reinhardt came down the stairs from their rooms, a pair of keys in his hands.  
“We are going to drive?”  
“Of course! It is not far and we Germans still have the best cars!”  
His excitement and pride of German engineering was visible and Fareeha decided not to object since she could have flown there but Reinhardt had to get there too and she didn’t mind a little car ride.  
In front of the hotel was a shiny black car waiting for them with a three-forked star in a ring at the hood of the car. Fareeha had very little knowledge of cars since she had spent all her time learning weapons, ranks and the specifications of her Raptorian suits. It was enough to say, that this car didn’t look cheap.  
“Isn’t she a beauty?” Reinhardt asked, opening the door for her, waiting until she sat down and closed it, walking around the car getting in.  
Fareeha just nodded. She admitted, that it really was a beautiful piece of work and she would start spending some time informing herself on it. Couldn’t be too different from her suit interest wise.

The cool leather of her seat was soft and smooth. Fareeha spend the drive admiring the beauty of the Black Forest they drove through and the sounds and movements the car made.  
The rain let up, despite her expectations, and the sun broke through the clouds, giving everything a fresh healthy glow.  
After some time, they turned onto an old road. The forest had taken most of it back. The car rolled slowly over the roots of trees and moss patches until it stopped in front of a wall.  
It may have been an impressive stone wall once but the battle and time had taken its toll and it had broken down and taken back by moss and little bushes. A rose bush had reclaimed its place, standing in full bloom, filling cracks and covering bullet holes with its red blossoms.  
Reinhardt left the car and insisted on Fareeha staying in her seat until he had opened the door for her.  
The two of them walked along the wall until they reached something that once may have been a gate. The village was deserted as expected, doors left open or broken on the ground, old bastion units lying around, their hulls covered in moss and grass growing over them. It must have been a wonderful place to life before the battle had taken place.  
Reinhardt led the way through the streets and towards the big castle at the other end of the village.  
Fareeha followed him, her imagination filling the place with the laughter of children and people running around, busy with their work or enjoying the view. Her desire to protect arose again in her chest like a fire. A place like this should have been home to many happy families, leading their life. Instead destiny decided to curse this place with a battle, leaving it empty and only a tomb of humans, omnics and memories.  
She needed to protect those, who couldn’t do it themselves to make sure something like this wouldn’t take place again. Something cracked under her footstep. Looking down she saw an old, broken doll, the leg she stepped on in pieces. The girl who lost it must have been heartbroken – that was, if she was still alive. Anger welled up inside her. Clenching her fist.  
She couldn’t let this happen to anyone.  
“Are you coming or admiring the nature?” Reinhardt sounded from behind a corner.  
“Coming” her voice sounded hoarse but either Reinhardt didn’t notice or he chose not to ask her about it. 

He led her down a small alley that led to a street that once might have been a shopping street. Most of the windows were broken or cracked at least. “This one” Reinhardt called from inside a shop which window was still intact, showing old cups, bags and shirts behind dusty glass.  
“What is this?” Fareeha asked, the light in the shop was dimmed through the dirty window, dust swirling around her feet with every step.  
“An old merchandise shop. I’m friends with the owner. He said if I ever come back here I should bring him- ah here it is” Reinhardt took something from behind the counter, showing it to Fareeha.  
It was a photo of a family, husband and wife with two daughters, both very young.  
“It’s the only photo he had of his wife before she died but Eichenwalde is off limits for non-authorities.”  
He smiled at Fareehas asking look: “We are Overwatch we are allowed in her and no- “  
He continued as Fareeha continued to stare at him: “His wife died during a car crash. Not less tragic than a battle but easier to accept.”  
Fareeha turned around, her question being answered, going through some old poster.  
“Oh my God! She exclaimed, pulling out a dusty, old poster, showing it to Reinhardt: “You know, I had this poster of you on my wall when I was younger.” She inspected it fondly. It wasn’t the same poster. The real one was lost during one of their relocations but the motive still held good memories for her. She rolled it together.  
“I know my hair was amazing back then but aren’t you a little too old for this?” Reinhardt smiled fondly at her blushing.  
“Well your business. Next to the photo I came here to – “he looked around until he found what he was looking for. A stack of old t-shirts.  
“Say Fareeha, you don’t know Angelas size, do you?”  
Fareeha started coughing: “Why would I know that?”  
Reinhardt turned to her, an eyebrow raised: “I am old, not blind. I see you with her and know you since you could walk.”  
“We don’t – I mean” she brushed a black streak of hair out of her face: “she doesn’t know.”  
“You kids shouldn’t spend so much time on hiding stuff like that. Trust me I know what I am talking about.” He pulled a blue t-shirt with white elegant font on it out of the shelf: “Ja! Got it.”  
Eager to change the subject Fareeha took a good look at the t-shirt. It’s white font reading  
Mein Freund war in Eichenwalde und alles was ich bekommen habe ist dieses dämliche T-Shirt.  
„What does it say? It’s German right?“  
“My friend went to Eichenwalde and all I got is this lousy t-shirt.” He grinned: “Angela always wanted to come here one day. Thought this might cheer her up she seems distracted and down lately.  
Fareeha ignored the look he gave her, playing with the poster in her hands.  
“I’m done. If you want to go sightseeing I can show you around.”

After two hours of walking around, Reinhardt showing her everything, including the castle where the battle had found its bloody end and his master Balderich had died, they returned to the car. Reinhardt with the t-shirt and the photo, Fareeha with her poster and a lot more knowledge about the place and the battle. The sun was already setting as they arrived at the hotel. Lena had send them a message, telling them she would stay in London for a couple of days, leaving the two of them to pack their things up for the flight back to their base the next morning.


End file.
